Life with Luke, the Puppy's Tale
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Hermes gives Luke a puppy as a gift and from that moment on Finn, Luke's dog has never left his side. He protects his pack, even if he doesnt like Annabeth, and even tries to get Percy and Luke together. But in the end he's there for Luke, no matter what because that's what friends are for. -L sad, sweet, cute, one-shot, angst a little bit


A tragedy recently struck my family and I've been thinking that without my dog, I probably wouldn't be in the frame of mind I am now. Cheer's to all the pets out there, the ones that listen to our days without complaining, the ones that comfort us without realizing it, the ones that cheer us up without knowing how much we needed it. –L

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respected owners.

Life with Luke, the Puppy's Tale

I met Luke when I was just a little pup. His dad took me away from my mom as soon as he saw me and I hated him for that; he was mean and kept me in a dark box for what seemed like days. But I forgave him the second the box opened and my new best friend picked me up.

"Oh man! A Golden Retriever? Thanks dad!" He looked so happy to see me and I was so happy to be out of the box I licked his face and tried to bark, but it came out as a yip.

"I'm glad you like him."

"A dog? For his fourth birthday? Really?"

"May please, I thought he might appreciate the responsibility of having a pet."

"Hi puppy, my name is Luke. What's yours?" My new best friend held me up to his face and I happily licked his nose.

"I didn't name him; I thought you might want to." Luke's dad patted my head and I resisted the urge to snap at him for putting me in the box in the first place.

"Don't ignore me Hermes, who do you think will actually end up taking care of that mutt hm? Me! Jeeze you could have at least run it past me. What were you thinking buying a boy his age a dog?!"

Luke grinned and nuzzled his face to mine. "Finn. I'll call you Finn." He looked up at his dad. "I can keep him right? He's my gift right?

"Take him to your room and settle him in." Luke's dad ordered. "I'll talk to your mother."

Luke's room was filled with lots of chewable, soft toys that he warned me not to bite or pee on. But he did let me sleep on his bed that night. I fell asleep close to his chest while he told me stories of Gods, Goddess, tyrants and kids just like him. That night I dreamed of forever being safe with Luke and wished I could speak; just to tell him how much I was looking forward to life with him.

**OOO**

But life with Luke soon wasn't as happy as it used to be. Gone were the days of playing in the grass, lounging in bed when it rained, sneaking outside at night to play and chase fireflies. Together we ran away and during that time I was terrified I would lose him, or worse he might die. We found two young girls on that journey, immediately I accepted them as part of my growing pack; but one girl kept glaring at me and clung to Luke which made me mad. How was I supposed to protect them if they didn't trust me?

Her name was Annabeth and soon she replaced me at Luke's side. By that time I was half of his height and if I wanted, I could crush her by just sitting on her. I didn't, it would make Luke mad and wherever he was leading us I knew I had to get them all there alive. It was my job. And sitting on a little girl wouldn't exactly make him proud of me.

It was scary, the night we arrived at camp I didn't know what was going all but in the end I failed. I lost one member of my pack that night we crossed into camp and I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself. What sort of leader lets one of his pack members die?

For days I slumped around while Luke got settled into his new life and others cooed at me, but I didn't enjoy it. There were things out there that I didn't understand, that didn't make any sense, that could kill my pack in horrible ways.

"Oh come on Finn, cheer up. We're here." Luke placed a strip of bacon treat on my paw as he joined me on the stairs looking out over the camp. "Don't feel bad about what happened, we're here now and we're safe. You and me." He kissed my head and hugged me close. "Please Finn…I need you. Don't leave me." He whispered and it nearly broke my heart.

Leave him? How could he ever think I would leave him? I loved him! I would die for him!

"Please Finn get out of this…this _thing_ you're in. I want you to see our new home, run, play, and pee on people's legs, something! Anything but this…" He mumbled into my fur.

I had to stop this, it was hurting Luke the one person in the world I never wanted to hurt. Slowly pulled out of his arms and licked his face then ate the treat he brought me.

"Finn?"

I looked at him with big puppy eyes and he smiled back at me, that smile that made my heart sore and reminded me of the first time he saw me in that box so many years ago.

"Finn!" He laughed and hugged me close; I licked his ear.

**OOO**

Pretty soon I was too big to sleep in Luke's bed with him so he got me a bed of my own that he kept either by his side or at the foot of his bed. It was weird not sleeping with him anymore but I understood the reasoning. I was huge.

One time I made the mistake of running and jumping into Annabeth's arms and I accidently shoved us both into the lake. She wasn't happy about that.

We spent years here, so this camp was home to me and Luke. I got to know all of my new pack members and silently vowed never to let anything happen to any one of them. Some smelled funny at first, they didn't smell like Luke but after awhile I got use to it and realized some just lived in the trees, others lived in the water and it was just how they were.

The schedule at camp was different than when Luke and I were with his mum; there were a lot of weapons flying and fighting going on but I soon learned that they didn't really hurt one another, it was practice. Soon everyone knew me by name and they all talked to me and told me about their day and gave me treats and rubbed my stomach.

Life was good.

**OOO**

"Hey there boy." Luke scratched behind my ear just the way I liked. "Where have you been?" He chuckled and stopped scratching to pat his leg, signaling I could rest my head on his knee. "I've missed you Finn, I've had one hell of a long day."

I was outside lying in the last rays of sun watching some members of my pack practice with swords when I realized Luke should be done with his hand-to-hand combat training soon so I went back to the cabin to find him playing video games as usual. Immediately he paused the game and bent over to greet me.

I nudged his hand with my nose and he resumed scratching my head. He smelled nice and clean, must have just finished showering.

"There's this new guy named Percy."

So _that's_ the new smell! I knew there was a new member of my pack!

"He's the son of Poseidon."

Poseidon? That sounds familiar.

"One of the big three…but that's not what worries me boy."

Quietly I whined, begging him to continue his story, maybe telling me will make him feel better. It usually does.

"It's that I think I'm…I'm attracted to him."

At that I cocked my head and stared up at him, he looked so sad and worried I couldn't help but nudge my head at his leg in hopes of bringing his smile back. I don't see the problem, so what if this Percy guy is attractive? Is that wrong?

"Oh man Finn, you don't get it do you?"

I whined.

"Of course you don't. You see Percy is a guy. I'm a guy. I can't like guys."

I whined again and nudged his hand with my nose.

"Otherwise that means I'm gay. I can't be gay."

This time I didn't move. Gay? What does that mean? I've heard some of the other members of my pack yell that word but they usually laughed when they did. Why is Luke sad when he says it?

**OOO**

The next night I met Percy. Luke and I were in his cabin with him playing video games and me lying on another one of my beds close to him. I smelt him before he came in along with Grover, who never smelt as nice as the others, and Annabeth.

"Who's this?" Percy kneeled down to my level and scratched under my chin. I let him.

Annabeth sighed and glared at me which made me want to growl but Percy's hand felt so good under my chin I didn't want him to stop. Lucas never scratched there; and I never knew it could feel so relaxing.

"That's Finn. He's not suppose to be here."

_You're _not supposed to be here! I do a better job than you! I'm the best guard dog around!

Luke laughed and leaned over to pet my back and I couldn't help but lull my tongue out and nuzzle into Percy's hand at the attention _I _was receiving and Annabeth wasn't. It annoyed her that she wasn't the center of attention and I lapped up every second of it. Too many times she'd interrupt Luke when he was brushing my fur, or go out of her way to try and drop something on my head when I was walking, or throw the ball but not really throw the ball so I go chasing after _nothing_ for miles only to come back and find her laughing at me!

"Relax Annabeth; I can't believe after all these years your still harping on that point. Dionysus hasn't said anything yet and for some reason after all this time I don't think he will."

Percy grinned and scratched the top of my head, sitting down in front of me so I could rest my head on his lap. "I don't see the problem. He seems like a really nice dog, I saw him earlier today walking around camp."

"Well it's against the rules." Annabeth continued on. "Besides he just stalks around watching everyone. It's creepy."

"He thinks everyone's his pack; he just wants to keep everyone safe."

Yeah, see Luke gets it! You're all my pack, even you Annabeth that tries to kill me. If it wasn't for me you guys might be running wild, lost in the woods starving! I'm the leader of this here pack and everyone else seems to get it, even Luke.

Just then Percy found my favorite tennis ball and held it up for me to chew on.

"Sure. Stupid dog."

I sensed Luke's mood change, he grew angry and tense.

"Watch your mouth Annabeth. Finn has been nothing but kind to you all these years."

I sat up and posed by his side near his legs, my favorite ball forgotten.

She swallowed thickly, heart racing as she glanced from Luke to me then back to Luke. "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out-it's just…"

"Listen." Percy stood up, hands up. "This isn't what we came for, and I don't want to fight. I like you Luke and I need your help."

Like? Did he just say like? Yes! Percy likes Luke and Luke likes Percy! Happy days are here again! No more sadness because now Lucas can have his wish! Come on, do it! Say you like him back and we can all be one big happy pack!

Luke resumed stroking my coat and looked at Percy, heart pounding. I wished I could do it for him, tell Percy that Luke wanted to be with him to, but I couldn't so I settled for just sitting by his side.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" He ignored Annabeth in favor of looking at Percy. "Entertainment? Here to get away from all that wilderness?"

They weren't here for the technology Luke was fond of and that night, I watched from the door as three members of my pack left.

**OOO**

Luke lay down on the ground and I settled beside him, it was our ritual well, most days when Luke felt like it; at the end of the day we'd walk out to this spot in the forest and lay on the ground and watch the sky turn black. I listened to the familiar chirps of the crickets that I could never find, the hooting of the owls that scared the crap out of me, and the running of the nearby river.

This time was different, there was no light, it was already dark and I had just lost three members of my pack right before my very eyes. Inside I felt like I should have done something but Luke was okay with them going so they should be alright; they should return safe. I had to trust in Luke.

"Tough night huh Finn." Luke stated and I blinked sleepily. Tough night indeed.

"I hope Percy comes back soon."

I sighed in agreement.

"Hey Finn." He wrapped one arm around my body and I sighed, blinking slowly. "Did you like Percy?"

Yes! Of course I did he was so nice and he even let me drool on him while I chewed on the ball! He knows about the magic spot right behind my ears!

"I like him…I think he likes me to…"

I wagged my tail and he laughed. "Let's hope things work out Finn."

**OOO**

I really don't know what happened the following months, all I know is Luke was in a really bad, stressful mood ever since Percy, Annabeth and Grover left. Wherever we went there were all these horrible creatures around that kept hissing at me and we moved _a lot_. I was always nervous I might die, or worse Luke might abandon me somewhere and I would never see him again. But luckily he always kept me by his side.

In front of the strange people and creatures he ignored me and scowled all the time, which wasn't the Luke I knew and loved but when we were alone he'd give me treats and scratch my head and talk, just like we use to before we left the camp and my pack. He'd tell me about what was going on, something about justice, and new order. To be honest I didn't understand at all. But he always spoke about Percy and when he did it was so sad I wanted to hug him and tell him it will be alright; Finn here will make sure of it. Luke talked about how he wished Percy would understand and then he'd talk about the past and how much fun he had sword fighting with him; it made me sad thinking back because I had no idea if my pack was okay.

Somehow Luke and I ended up in a prison. It was dark and there were loud sounds everywhere and nobody smelled normal.

"Come here Finn." Luke sat on the bed with one hand out. Slowly I slinked over to him and climbed onto the bed with my head in his lap. "It's okay boy." He whispered and scratched my ears. Things were different again, Luke was tired and funny looking, people kept shouting at us and throwing things and everything was wrong.

Slowly I nuzzled his stomach and prayed to go back home to the camp. I missed my pack, the smell of the woods and Percy. Why were we here? Why couldn't we go back to the happier times?

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess Finn." Luke sighed and laid his head atop mine like he use to when he was just a little boy. "It's all my fault and now they're going to-I'm so sorry Finn." He whispered into my fur. I wanted to nuzzle his face but at the same time I didn't want to upset him further by moving. "If it wasn't for me you could still be running wild in the forest, jumping in the water and chasing after the nymphs." I felt his tears fall into my fur, I couldn't help but whine. "I don't know what's going to happen to us anymore…but if I can I'll try and spare you." He squeezed my body close to his chest and I turned to lick his face.

It was then he laughed, well it wasn't a real laugh more like a sad chuckle but still. "Aw man Finn; I don't deserve a dog like you." He mumbled and buried his face in my neck. "And shite you need a bath."

Hey, not my fault you haven't bathed me in weeks.

A few hours later Luke and I were curled up on the bed trying to sleep. It was hard, the room was cold and drafty, moans and curses floated around seemingly from nowhere at all and occasionally I would catch the scent of someone from my pack. Just then I caught the whiff again, it's Percy. No one else smells so strong of the ocean.

"Hey." I looked up to see none other than Percy standing on the other side of the bars.

I did what any other sensible dog would do. I barked. Loud.

"Shh Finn." Luke mumbled and rolled over, wrapping his arm around me. "Go back to sleep boy."

At that Percy grinned and waved at me. I nodded my head and panted excitedly. What can go wrong now? Percy was here!

"I don't think he really wants to, knowing he can sleep somewhere better." Percy said, looking at Luke.

Luke stiffened and clutched my paw. "Finn…please tell me you've suddenly learned to speak."

"Afraid not. But I'm here. Come on Luke get up, let's go." Percy unlocked the door and I jumped out of Luke's arms and tackled Percy to the ground, happily licking his face. It was so good to see one of my pack members again, especially this one.

I really liked Percy; he hugged me close and scratched my chin. "Alright Finn, time to get up. Come on Luke." He stood up and looked behind me.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Luke…I'm trying to get a pardon on your behalf." Percy's hand stilled in my fur. "Please just…come on."

Luke and I followed Percy up the staircase and into another room; this was smelled a lot better and had a real bed. Immediately I jumped on it and settled into the mattress, sighing at its softness.

"Stay here and wait for me." Percy eyed us both before closing the door and locking it.

Luke didn't sit on the bed like I thought he would, instead he paced in front of it and I watched him walk back and forth, back and forth. If he kept this up he'd wear a hole in the nice carpet.

"Do you think he's going to kill me Finn?"

I whined at the thought, no! Percy would never do that!

"Or torture me?"

Again I whined in protest.

"Finn you don't understand half of what I've done. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Don't say that Luke, I love you. I don't want to be anywhere else but at your side.

"I've caused this entire mess we're all in and I deserve to die for it."

Stop it! Stop saying these things Luke! You deserve to live!

He reached out and began to fiddle with one of my ears, his hands loosing themselves in my fur. "Sometimes I wished you belonged to someone else, someone better than me." I whined loudly and he chuckled. "But then I'd curse myself because I knew deep down without out you Finn, I would have died long ago." He leaned forward and kissed my head like he use to, before all this happened. "You saved me more than you'll ever know Finn. Without you…without you I…thank you Finn. For being by my side and never leaving."

I nuzzled his neck and wished I hand hands to hug him.

"Everything you did from actually saving my life in all those battles to just listening to me talk, I'm grateful for it." He whispered into my fur and I licked his chin. "Whatever happens, I hope they find you a good home with a good kid to take care of."

**OOO**

Thankfully I got to stay with Luke and we went back to the camp where I found that many members of my pack were missing, but as sad as I am to admit it, I'm just contented to stay by Luke's side wherever it might be. There was a new member of my pack that made me nervous though because he smelt of death, but he was nice and kind and reminded me of Luke a little bit so I tried my hardest to make him smile.

We would spend the late evenings together when Luke was busy with Percy. His name was Nico and often we would find a soft patch of grass and just sleep. Well I'd sleep; I don't think he ever did. Sometimes he'd talk about his life, telling me tales of Hades, Percy and this grand war they all fought in. Including me. But that didn't matter to me at all I was just pleased that when he spoke, he sounded relaxed and happy; it meant I was doing my job as leader of my pack.

Life with Luke, the Puppy's Tale ~ End 

If you liked this story check out the links in my profile and leave a review.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
